<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mirage by Dandifine</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28606845">Mirage</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dandifine/pseuds/Dandifine'>Dandifine</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Tragedy, Attempt at Humor, Dark Academia, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Graphic Description of Corpses, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Minor Character Death, Missing Persons, Murderers, Mysteries, Other, Past Child Abuse, School Uniforms, Suicide Attempt, The Among us trio will appear on Chapter 12, TommyInnit-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Unresolved Emotional Tension</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:28:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>960</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28606845</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dandifine/pseuds/Dandifine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy’s friend Tubbo goes missing after attending a popular boarding school academy, being presumed dead only a few weeks after.  However being the ever stubborn big man he was, Tommy refused to believe he was dead like the others. Instead conspiring something foul was dealing the school. </p><p>Now he believed was only up to him now to solve what happened and expose the school for what it really was. Even if it meant he died he trying.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>If you want one please comment it, There aren’t any romantic relationships</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mirage</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Here’s a playlist to listen to while reading!</p><p>https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2YyTMmIMZvFBc9VQP5TP9O</p><p> Also, feel free to leave critique! I’m  a relatively new writer so anything helps :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As the carriage descended into the woods Tommy stared out the glass pane, despite the green foliage being the only thing in view he still found it comforting to stare at something other than the damp wood inside of the carriage he was in.<br/>
Not that he was nervous or anything, after all Tommy chose to take this trip so it would be idiotic if he was worked over it.</p><p> It still didn’t stop him from biting his lip though and darting his eyes back and forth from the outside to the window showing the old man careening the carriage. It was understandably nerve wracking as the narrow dirt road had many sharp turns and pebbles.<br/>
That wasn’t what he was worried about, they were close to his destination.<br/>
But, yet again; Tommy had to remind himself that it was his choice to come here and that he had to keep headstrong, it wouldn’t be just any other Academy to mess around with, he didn’t doubt for one second they would do the same thing to him they did with his friend if he showed an opening; a weakness to be exact.</p><p>  The operation would be in and out. </p><p>That’s  what he assured himself at least. It couldn’t be predicted how long it would take, but Tommy hoped it wouldn’t take forever.<br/>
He also hoped the academy wasn’t as bad as Tubbo claimed, since he couldn’t afford to get expelled for fighting and he couldn’t allow himself to opt out.<br/>
Tommy was certain the Academy wouldn’t let him go either way, it would most likely end with some weird torture manipulation shit, you know, like cults do?</p><p> ‘Poor Tubbo’, Tommy furrowed his eyebrows, the Academy must’ve done exactly that to him. It was more than unfortunate.<br/>
He was written off as dead two months ago, last seen near the wardens office and never spotted again; so they presumed him dead after weeks of searching.</p><p> He grunted and gently hit his head against the pane, scrunching his face up with discontent. They were horribly stupid, Tubbo wasn’t dead, he couldn’t be dead.<br/>
There was no way he could be.<br/>
Tommy scoffed, they didn’t find his body yet they quickly assumed the worst. They didn’t even shake down the warden or investigate, all they did was search the premises.<br/>
It was all bullshit to him, if they couldn’t do it he would. </p><p> Feeling less nervous Tommy turned and leaned back into his seat. Once he walked through the gates his fate and Tubbo’s would be sealed. He sucked in a breath, he had a decent plan, there was no way it would fail. Tommy would not be receiving the same fate as the other boys who went missing (he almost forgot it wasn’t just Tubbo who was gone) without a trace, nor would he revive the short hand of the stick. There would be no way.<br/>
Besides he already informed his parents of his plan, if he went missing there was no doubt the stuck up fancy Prestigious school would survive the backlash.</p><p> Tommy grinned smugly. If he were to go down there was now way he’d go alone.</p><p> </p><p>  The carriage halted and he jolted awake, not even aware he had fell asleep. Oh well, better to be well rested for the day he was going to have. </p><p> “Alright kid, off you go know.” The old man spoke gruffly. Tommy nodded and swung open the door, jumping out with his bag. “Here you go big guy, a tip for hauling my ass around.” He threw a bag of coins into the guys lap without much care, focusing mainly on the huge ass Academy in front of him. It looked way bigger in person.</p><p>Tommy walked up the gate once the guy thanked him and trotted off, there was a tall blond guy standing nearby the entrance as promised. He couldn’t remember his name but could recognize him as one of the model students from the newspaper, his name was on the tip of his tongue. But he couldn’t spit it out so he opted to ask him instead.</p><p> Before he could say anything though the blond guy approached him.<br/>
“Hey, you must be Tommy!  My name is Dream, i’m sure you already know that though. From the newspapers,” So that was his name, who the fuck would name their kid dream? Unless they were on drugs then he couldn’t see it. “of course-, anyways i’ll be showing you around!”</p><p> Tommy cringed, he was awfully tall, and weird, never a good combo. He looked up, about to say something when something cut him off quickly,<br/>
“What the fuuuuck-?!” He jumped back, freaked out by the porcelain smiley mask where Dream’s face should’ve been.<br/>
“There it is, I was wondering when you were going to freak out. Everyone gets unnerved by this, don’t mind it, it’s just a style choice.”<br/>
Tommy drew his mouth into a thin line, he could practically feel Dream wink. God everything was so weird, he hadn’t even stepped inside the Academia.</p><p> “Oh! Here i’ll take your things.” Dream leaned down and snatched his bag from him, “Hey!” He tried to protest to it but the boy was already walking away. </p><p> He screwed his face up, sour.
 What a pretentious asshole that Dream guy.</p><p> Though Tommy was bitter he didn’t spend his time sulking and strode toward the male as he jabbered unintelligibly, seemingly not noticing his obvious gibberish.<br/>
Even though he felt pissed and annoyed with Dream, he kept quite. Only giving an occasional hum to whatever the blond said.</p><p>No matter what, he would find Tubbo and expose the school for what it really was. 

Even if it ended up with him 6 feet under the ground below.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>